Ain
Episode 575; Movie 12 | affiliation = Neo Marines; Marines (former) | occupation = Second-in-command of the Neo Marines ; Marine Officer (former) | jva = Ryoko Shinohara | height = Almost 174 cm | dfbackcolor = 8B0000 | dftextcolor = F5F5F5 | dfname = Modo Modo no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Return | dftype = Paramecia }} Ain is the second-in-command and Vice-Admiral of the Neo Marines in the One Piece Film: Z, and a former member of the Marines. Appearance Ain is a slender, curvaceous young woman who has reddish-brown eyes and dark blue hair framing her face, which is held back with a hairpiece that is the same upside down Marine symbol that Zephyr uses. Noticeably, she possesses a large scar along her right thigh. Like Zephyr, she wears a black and gold captain's coat, while underneath her clothes appear quite formal due to her high heels, black leggings, and brown top and skirt. She also wears a large white bow on the front of her collar. Gallery Personality She is rather strict, and serious at all times. Not much else is known of her personality, though she was seen crying when her mentor was killed by Borsalino. Like the rest of the Neo Marine she fully supports Z's plans despite the risks. Relationships Neo Marines She is very strict with her subordinates, and would punish her subordinates if they fail to accomplish a task. Despite this, she would take the blame of her subordinates' failure, such as when she apologized to Zephyr for the defeat of Shuzo, saying she should have made the consequences of failing clearer to him. Zephyr She greatly respects Zephyr, having been trained by him and was a part of his platoon while still in the Marines, as she refers to him as "Z-Sensei". Her respect is so much so that she defected from the Marines to join his cause, which led them to become criminals in the eyes of the World Government. When Zephyr choose to stay back to buy time for the Neo Marines and the Straw Hats to escape, she attempted to aid him, but she couldn't when Kuzan created a wall of ice. Later on when Zephyr died, she paid her respect to him, and despite showing little to no emotions, she didn't hesitate to cry about it. Abilities and Powers Little is known about the full extent of Ain's abilities yet, but the fact that she is the second-in-command of the Neo Marines indicates she should possess a decent amount of strength, comparable to a New World pirate. She has also shown to be physically strong, acrobatic, intelligent and enduring, enough to fight Shuzo in hand-to-hand combat for five hours straight and ultimately winning with tactics and enough to fight against Roronoa Zoro. Devil Fruit Ain ate the Modo Modo no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit which can turn back the age of anything and anyone through an energy orb she produces. This can extend to inanimate objects, such as the ground, which she can use to trap her victim when they wedge themselves into it by re-tightening the earth. If she is in a volcanic area, she can also turn rock formations back into lava to attack her enemies indirectly. Weapons At the beginning of the movie, Ain is seen wielding two short, dagger-like swords when fighting the Marines. During her fight against Roronoa Zoro, she uses those two dagger-like weapons for close range attacks and two guns for long range ones. She also used one of the latter at close range to threaten Shuzo when he was trapped in the earth. History Past When she was a Marine soldier, she fought with Zephyr and Binz against a powerful pirate that cut off Zephyr's arm. She and Binz were the only soldiers other than Zephyr to survive. After said pirate was promoted to the ranks of Shichibukai, it caused Zephyr to leave the Marines out of indignation, and in loyalty, Ain resigned her position as a Marine officer, alongside Zephyr, Binz, and Shuzo. All of them would become the founding members of the Neo Marines. She eventually fought against Shuzo for the position of second-in-command, and after a five-hour battle, where she was on the verge of losing, she strategically trapped Shuzo in the ground and threatened him with a pistol, winning the position. Z's Ambition Arc fate.]] Ain was commanding the Neo Marines and she was standing alongside Binz waiting for Shuzo to arrive. However, when he did not, she called him. Shuzo wanted to kill Lily's father and she said that if he failed then he would suffer the consequences. Later, Ain reads about Shuzo's defeat and told Zephyr shortly before their arrival on Firs Island. One Piece Film: Z Ain was first seen on Firs Island, invading it to help secure the Dyna Stones with Zephyr and the Neo Marines. She attacked the Marines on the island, and helped Zephyr to retrieve the Dyna Stones. When Borsalino arrived, she quickly gathers the lower Neo Marines back into the ship. After Zephyr blew up the island, Ain was seen worrying about his fate. Ain was later seen finding Zephyr on the Thousand Sunny, using the help of the Vivre Card. She boarded the ship, and fought some members of the Straw Hat Pirates. She easily subdued Chopper and Nami by turning them into children, and also managed to rejuvenate Robin and Brook. After Zephyr defeated Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, Ain returned back to their ship with Zephyr, and was surprised when the Thousand Sunny flew away using a Coup de Burst. Some time after their fight with the Straw Hat Pirates, the Neo Marines reached Secon Island. Shortly after the Dyna Stones Zephyr planted near the island's volcano exploded, Ain was seen alongside her leader as he was talking about the Grande Imbuto. They were then attacked by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp, who came to get Ain to return the rejuvenated Straw Hats to their normal ages. On Zephyr's orders, Ain fights Zoro briefly, but soon interrupted the fight to evacuate the island. She was later seen aboard their ship, overlooking the island's destruction. Ain was next seen on Piriodo, listening to the conversation between Kuzan and Zephyr. Some time later, the Straw Hat Pirates arrived, and she fought Roronoa Zoro one last time. She tried to keep her distances as much as she could and win by injuring him with lava rather than brute force, but Zoro proved to be too strong anyway, and managed to win easily. With Ain's defeat, Nami, Robin, Chopper and Brook returned to their normal ages. She later woke up, and showed up after Luffy has defeated Zephyr. When Borsalino showed up with a troop of Marines and threatened to kill both the Neo Marines and Straw Hat Pirates, Zephyr stayed back to hold them off. Ain tried to run after him, but Kuzan created a wall of ice, preventing her from getting any further. She broke down in tears, knowing that Zephyr was surely going to meet his end. She was last seen alongside Binz, mourning over Zephyr's grave, as Kuzan tried to console them both of them by telling them how great a man Zephyr was. Major Battles * Ain, Zephyr, Binz, and a Marine platoon vs. a future Shichibukai * Ain vs. Shuzo * Ain vs. Nami and Tony Tony Chopper * Ain vs. Roronoa Zoro (on Secon Island) * Ain vs. Roronoa Zoro (on Piriodo) Trivia Even though Ain's rank is Vice-Admiral of the Neo Marines, her rank is not mentioned in Japanese (中将, Chuujo) as usually is among the ranks of the Marines, but in English (バイスアドミラル, Baisu Adomiraru) instead. This might be in order to make a difference between the Marines and the Neo Marines, as their ideals and purposes are different, too. References Site Navigation de:Ein it:Ain fr:Ain Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Neo Marines Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Movie 12 Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Former Marines Category:Film Z Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists